


Call me Cupid

by Condragulations



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, My First Archive Fanfic, Succubus, future smut, porn with plot (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condragulations/pseuds/Condragulations
Summary: Lust is one thing, but love is a whole other concept. Will desire go beyond sexual attraction, or will it just appear to be just a one night stand?





	1. Prologue

"Tabitha, go as far back as your memory will allow you," The man's voice paused for a moment. "Now, when did you get your powers?"

Images flooded through the head of Tabitha, most of them were of her as a child. These weren't only images, but rather memories. 

"First, it started with the sleep inducement; I was roughly around the age of four. Dad had just left, mom was in tears. I could tell she was hurting and I wanted to relieve her of the pain momentarily, I held her in my arms and she suddenly fell into a deep sleep. This went of for days, until mom realized I was special. The second power was dream walking; it was four years later and mom was having sever nightmares, I thought of saving her from them as I lulled myself to sleep. When my eyes opened, I wasn't awake, I was in her dreams. I successfully fought off anything that would harm her or bring any emotional pain. My superior strength came third; I was around fourteen and I helped a friend out with bullies, all five ended up in the hospital due to bone fractures and breaks. But I didn't put much effort into trying to hurt them, it just happened with simple moves like punches."

Tabitha let out a shaky breath before deciding to continue. "When I was sixteen, the sexual ones began to surface. First to come was seduction and manipulation; it started with a kiss or a simple brush of skin to skin, and I had them in my power. People all around me changed. They did anything I said, and it didn't even matter about their sexual orientation, everyone loved me. I could get information out of people, or make them buy me things. I had the entire school at my feet. Sometimes my touch could be used to calm people, but if my touch wore off, nobody remembered. After that came the aura reading; well, only sexual aura reading. I could tell if people were under my 'spell' and what they desired most. I didn't think much of it, but it was a major help at times. Next was the one I feared most; the kiss of death. I met my father one day, and it brought back memories of the hurt he caused my mother. After prying at him to tell me what happened, I grabbed his wrist and my manipulation showed itself. He told me the truth of all that had happened, he abused her and I was supposed to ignore it and go on living with the fact of not doing anything? A small voice in my head told me to kiss him and all of my problems would be solved. Of course, I was against it, but I did it anyway. When I pulled away, he fell to the ground and started choking; he was suffocating. At the time, it was satisfied watching him die, but I was worried that the same thing would happen when I kissed someone I actually liked. That's when I started to train in attempts to control the powers bestowed upon me. It took a couple of years, but I finally perfected it, so now I could control whether or not my powers showed themselves. Though, in order to use my powers, I had to collect chi. I'm sure you know what that is, Mr. Fury."

The raven haired girl smiled, recalling the feeling when she finally was able to manage her abilities. But soon enough her smile faltered, finding herself at the last of her powers. "Last, but not least, immortality and resuscitation. I found it when I was on a late night drive with my mom a year ago. We were casually chatting when a truck driver didn't stop. I tried shielding her, but I couldn't in time. I passed out and when I awoke, she was being put into an ambulance. My wounds were being tended to by a paramedic. He told me I was supposed to be dead, and my mom was going to surgery. I thanked him and went to the hospital to find my her. When I finally got there, I was told I had to say my last goodbyes to her. I seen her weak, laying in the hospital bed, covered in cuts and bruises, and I broke into tears. The voice in my head resurfaced and told me open both my mouth and my mothers. I, by then, learnt not to ignore the voice and did as it ordered. When I did so, a baby blue stream of mist left my mouth and transferred into hers. It left me feeling drained, but she jolted up from her comatose state and gasped in all the air she could. I gave her a weak smile and had to leave to get back my energy, something that was only fueled by other peoples chi, so I found a male escort and drained him for my own sake."

Tabitha sat up from the recliner and looked Nick Fury in the eye. "That's all of my abilities, that I know of, unless you count my reflexes, which are oddly cat-like."

Nick had a neutral expression as he stood up from his seat. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, Tabitha."


	2. Ever seen an angel with horns?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week training as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for a month, Nick Fury thinks it's time for Tabitha to transfer.

It had been exactly one month and one week since Tabitha became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, and she had already proved herself to not only Director Colson, but to Nick Fury also. She ended up doing multiple odd jobs on top of interrogations, training to asses body language, and training her already fit body; and Nick thought it was time to transfer her to the Avengers. He had thought that if she proved that she could work well with a team, she could be a valuable asset to the team of heroes. 

However, Tabitha thought differently. "Sir, you know of my power, so why would you put me into an ensemble of attractive people? In my opinion, that would not bode well."

"Well, did we ask your opinion?" Nick retorted. She just let out a sigh and let him say whatever else he needed. "You should go and pack up. You'll meet the team in an hour in the conference room."

Tabitha simply nodded and walked out to a car driven by a man in a dark suit. "Toby, I need to get to my apartment quick so I can gather my belongings." The man up front nodded and the family roar of the car's engine sounded. Within a couple of minutes, they arrived at Tabitha's apartment building.

It was a fairly small place, but it was good enough for her. She didn't own much; most of her belongings were clothing, which took up three large suitcases. Everything else was compiled into another large suitcase. With the help of the driver, Toby, she brought everything down to the car in one trip. Toby went in to tell the landlord that Tabitha was moving and came back out with the same old neutral expression.

They arrived back a little after an hour due to Tabitha begging for some chicken nuggets from McDonald's, and nobody could say no to her begging. She and Toby carried her stuff inside HQ and to the main conference room, where the team was sitting and waiting. 

"Sorry for the delay, sweetheart." Tabitha looked at Fury with an innocent smile, but he could see right through her. She rolled her eyes and sat at the opposite end of the table, crossing her legs and leaning back in her seat. 

"Avengers, meet Tabitha. Tabitha, I'll give you some time with them, so you all may get to know each other, with supervision of course." He glanced up at each camera in the four, which were in all four corners. He got up and left with Toby following close behind. 

"Alright, Miss. Tabitha," A blond man, namely Steve Rogers, started. "We read through your file, and we know what you're capable of. Mr. Fury even showed us footage of you in action." 

She glanced up at Steve with no readable expression. "And, your point is what exactly?"

"We all agree that Mr. Fury has made the right decision to transfer you into the Avengers." The others nod and mumble in agreement. 

She stood up and smiled sweetly. "Which means, I can't object, and now you have to deal with me. So, you all better be prepared for one hell of a ride." She identified the other members; Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Thor, and... Loki? Her eyes widened seeing the God of mischief with his feet propped up on the table. "I have just one question," She looked back at Steve. "why is there a trickster on the team?" She cocked her head slightly.

Steve glanced at Loki, then back to Tabitha. "You have no need to worry, Thor keeps a close eye on his brother." 

Tabitha just hummed and smirked up at Steve. "Can you be a sweetie and help me carry my bags?" She didn't even have to give him the 'innocent' doe eyes to make him comply. 

He nodded. "Sure thing, Miss. Tabitha." Steve gave a small smile and grabbed hold of two of the bags, while she took the other two.

Tony lead the way out to their ride, a long limousine. Tabitha could feel her heart beating quickly, mostly because of her nerves, but smiled nonetheless. 

 _This is going to take time, but I'll try and make it work._ Tabitha thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was thinking of assigning Tabitha a faceclaim, but couldn't find one that quite fit her. If you have any suggestions, comment down below. But until then, I hope you all have good days to come!
> 
> Also, I apologize for the lack of Avengers to Tabitha interactions
> 
> Another little tid-bit of info, I might update inconsistently, but I'll try to get a chapter out at least once a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Cast  
> Tony Stark - Robert Downey JR.  
> Steve Rogers - Chris Evans  
> Thor - Chris Hemsworth  
> Bruce Banner - Mark Ruffalo  
> Clint Barton - Jeremy Renner  
> Natasha Romanov - Scarlett Johansson  
> Loki - Tom Hiddleston  
> Nick Fury - Samuel L. Jackson


End file.
